


Deep Sleeper 'Trick

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: I got real sad, I hate the title too lmao, M/M, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), TTTYG era, Take This To Your Grave (Album), This is kinda a comfort fic, Van Days, and I want to hold someone, cute shit, sleepy patrick, thats what made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Patrick moves a lot in his sleep and Pete puts up with it.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Deep Sleeper 'Trick

It's around 3 AM when gets Pete startled from a loud thud a few feet away from him. He knows that he's just sharing a motel room with Patrick and only Patrick, so it shouldn't have scared him as much as it did. He sits up, making the shitty mattress creak underneath him, and looks over to the now vacant bed beside his. He rubs his eyes and sighs; he wasn't going to sleep anyway. 

He stands up and stretches for a good moment before walking to the other side of the vacant bed, seeing Patrick sprawled out on the floor with the motel's comforter tangled around him. This isn't the first time were Patrick lands out of bed and it probably wouldn't be the last. It's interesting how Patrick sleeps, as weird as Pete makes it sound. Patrick moves a lot in his sleep, he'll occasionally even sleep talk. He's a deep sleeper which Pete envies a little. Pete also learned to be cautious of Patrick in his sleep, especially when he kicked Joe in the balls once- he would not like to experience that, thank you very much.

He crouches down beside Patrick, slowly sitting the sleeping boy up, earning a whine and a light punch to the chest. Pete swats his hand away and situates himself into a sitting position. He then pulls Patrick to his chest and holds him there while checking for any cuts or bruises from the fall. Satisfied that there wasn't any, he sits there for a few more minutes, planning on how he's going to get Patrick back up in the bed without getting a black-eye. Pete chuckles and looks down at Patrick when he shifts, pressing his face into Pete's chest while sliding down, kicking his leg out the opposite way.

After about 5 more minutes, Pete rearranges himself on his knees, getting ready to stand. He puts his arms under Patrick's and holds him while he stands up. Patrick whines while mumbling something, moving to wrap his arms around Pete's neck with a tight grip. 

"Please don't be a bitch, please," Pete begs still holding Patrick, shuffling them closer to the bed as far as he can. Sleeping Patrick apparently didn't hear him or doesn't care, Pete thinks when Patrick wiggles in his grasp and leans heavily forward, catching Pete off-balance. "'Trick no, that's not where the bed is, Jesus Christ-" Pete fights with Patrick for a moment trying to keep him still. When he finally succeeds, he has a tighter grip on Patrick, dragging him to the bed. 

When he bends down to drop Patrick on the bed, apparently Patrick has other plans and doesn't let go of Pete. 

"Fucking hell," Pete sighs, accepting Patrick will not let him go and moves him further back on the bed, making more room for Pete to get on the bed safely. He ends up laying on his back with Patrick's arms still wrapped around his neck, Patrick's face resting on Pete's upper chest, cheek squishing up adorably. Pete wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, craning his neck to bury his face into the younger's blonde hair, smiling into it. He closes his eyes and finally drifts off; sleeping with Patrick is always better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this sucks absolute ass but I was just writing this because I was sad lmao- I'll probably edit any mistakes in the morning.
> 
> If you couldn't tell,, I like writing about sleepy 'trick


End file.
